


The Hunt

by PriestGuts



Series: Night of the Living Prompt [3]
Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-07
Updated: 2014-09-07
Packaged: 2018-02-16 10:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2266710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestGuts/pseuds/PriestGuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt:  Vampire AU; Medic and Soldier</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hunt

The Soldier panted softly as his legs carried him through the empty base. He was at a disadvantage He had never been a fast man, but that thing practically being able to blink in and out of existence just wasn’t fair at all. He tried to escape, tried to hide, but he kept seeing glimpses of luminescent eyes in his own peripherals. This thing was mocking him and it was seriously starting to piss him off.

 

The next moment that he caught a glimpse of glowing red, he fired off a rocket, growling when it was apparent that he had missed. “Little soldier marching on~” came a thickly accented, sing-songish voice. He sounded far too pleased with himself. Sick.

 

“Dear God…” the Soldier grunted. He would recognize that voice anywhere. So he was the one behind all of this bloodshed? The Soldier always knew that there was something not right with the man, but this was beyond anything that he could have ever imagined. Everyone else was dead and it was all this man’s fault.

 

“Oh, Schatz…you look ever so displeased,” the German’s voice crooned from the shadows. “What ever shall we do about that?” As soon as the Soldier turned around to try and see the Medic, he was gone. This was infuriating. “Ah ah ah~! We don’t want to spoil the surprise do we?”

 

“COME ON OUT, YOU QUACK! Fight me like a man!”

 

“Oh, but Blume…I am no mere man,” came the Medic’s voice, right beside his ear this time, causing him to swallow back thickly. This wasn’t good. Things like this were never good. The Soldier fingered the trigger of his weapon again, still resting upon those broad shoulders. What was he supposed to do when it was clear that there was no winning this fight? 

 

Suddenly, the lights in front of his eyes went out as he felt cool fingers cover his eyes in an instant. Shit. SHIT. No, this couldn’t be happening. He refused to die like this. This wasn’t the way he was supposed to go. The American struggled against that grip, trying to get away. Of course, against a king of the undead, there wasn’t really much use. 

 

“Ah, Liebling…you have so very much to learn about the world. It’s a shame really. You live your life, thinking one thing and believing in another and something so small can suddenly skew everything,” he purred, the fingers on his other hand slowly tracing up the Soldier’s spine, causing him to shiver. “But no matter I suppose. All things come to an end.”

 

The soldier’s struggling stopped when he suddenly felt sharp teeth sink into the side of his neck. It didn’t really hurt that badly, but it was certainly a surprise. That sudden sting caused him to gasp and he wanted nothing more than to just be able to get away, but his limbs betrayed him; he found himself going limp. What was this? His vision blurred and everything was warm and fuzzy, slowly growing cold. And then, everything went black and he felt nothing, heard nothing and knew no more.


End file.
